


once this winter passes

by littlerobbo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddles by the fire, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an excuse to write victuuri, they're married okay, this is just outrageously gooey and dumb, victor is so in love with this little japanese marshmallow boy and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: victor and yuuri get snowed in but they don't mind too much





	once this winter passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuurio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuurio/gifts).



> so, many,, commas.,, i' m so,rry i'm just,,, awful.,,,,,,,
> 
> i thought i was gonna lose a few teeth to this fic

The powerful wind almost made the windows rattle as the storm passed by. The snow was falling rapidly and the woman on the news looked like her lips were turning blue too as she gave the warnings to everyone that they should try their best not to leave the house as the snow didn't show signs of stopping and the wind was just as bad.

Yuuri was buried under multiple blankets on the couch, wearing a shirt, hoodie, sweatpants and about 3 pairs of socks yet he still felt the cold air crawl against his skin bringing goosebumps up all over his body. Victor was simply sat in loose sweatpants and a snug jumper reading leisurely, Yuuri was baffled at how nonchalant he was despite the storm outside and the snow slowly rising against the doors. They were in Russia visiting for the weekend when a storm hit and put a whole city on house arrest.

"Yuuri~" Victor sang, "Are you still cold, love?" He sounded amused, he looked over at the man and had to stop himself from cooing at his husband all snuggled up in blankets like a burrito.

"Yeah I am. We don't often get snow in Hasetsu, I'm not used to it." Yuuri whined from under his blanket fortress.

"Want me to help you warm up?" He smiled placidly but Yuuri saw right through him and felt heat rush to his cheeks at the less-than-innocent implication behind Victor's question but couldn't bring himself to deny it; he nodded softly, failing to make eye contact. No matter how long they had been together Victor still gave him butterflies with just a look.

Victor stood and walked over to the fireplace, turned the gas on and struck a long match, watching as the flames rose high then settled down. He turned and gestured for Yuuri to come closer to the fire.

Yuuri stood, still encapsulated in blankets, and waddled over to the fire, happily sighing as he felt the immediate warmth in his toes and face. They had to sit on the floor to feel the fire so Victor sat behind Yuuri and wrapped him arms around the smaller framed boy and leant back against the foot of the couch and felt Yuuri sag and relax completely into him.

Victor thought his lover looked perfect as the warm glow of the fire highlighted his round face that had softened from being off season; he sat there peacefully with his eyes closed, breathing evenly, a little smile gracing his lips, Victor felt his heart swell and leant down to press a flurry of soft kisses to Yuuri plump, rosy cheeks.

"Victor! I was just falling asleep." Yuuri whined but the smile never left his face.

"I can't help it, you look so lovely right now." Victor hummed and rested his lips against the softness of his cheek; he tightened his arms around Yuuri and closed his eyes too.

"You know because you love me?" Yuuri spoke lightly, slightly turning to face Victor.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Victor said in a false worried voice, as if he wouldn't snatch a star fom the sky if Yuuri asked.

"Will you make me hot chocolate, please?" Yuuri widened his big brown eyes and pouted slightly. Victor never claimed to be a strong man so obediently rose and walked to the kitchen he heard Yuuri shout a little 'I love you!' and smiled to himself. The hot chocolates were quickly ready and Victor threw in some small marshmallows and a small mountain of whipped cream just for flair. He walked back and sat down next to Yuuri. This time he took the blanket off his shoulder and draped it across his own so they were both under it.

Yuuri gave a quiet thank you and they drank slowly, cosily wrapped up and shoulder-to-shoulder. Victor nearly spat his drink out when he heard a noise from Yuuri and turned to see him with whipped cream all over his nose, like a child. He wiped it away and sucked the remnants off his thumb and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Yuuri giggle and hide his face.

"Despite the fact there's a storm outside, I'm really happy right now" Yuuri murmured into his mug. Victor smiled at him and hummed agreeably and shifted closer to Yuuri.

"No matter the weather, I'm happy when I'm with you" Victor said blithely but Yuuri felt his eyes prickle and his throat tighten with emotion, he hastily put his half-full mug on the floor and took Victor's from his hands and did the same, he then threw his arms around the taller man and buried his face in his chest.

"Victor! You can't just say things like that!" Yuuri whined. Victor wrapped his arms around him and chuckled into his hair.

"But it's true, my love." Victor stroked his fingers through Yuuri's thick hair, Yuuri raised his head and looked right into Victor's bright blue eyes that were looking right back at him. He raised himself and leaned in slowly, they met in the middle and shared a time halting kiss. Yuuri tried to convey how he felt the same and how much he loved Victor through the kiss. They eventually pulled back to breathe but didn't stray too far from each other, Victor swiftly grabbed a cushion from the couch and lay down, Yuuri made himself comfortable on top of him and rested his head against the taller man's chest and listened to his heart thumping away.

Victor closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the fire crackling and the winds whooshing past the house as he felt the secure weight of Yuuri on top of him; he passingly wished for the storm to stick around a little longer so he had an excuse to stay there with Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the album 'sing for you' by exo and boiiiiiii it put me in a Winter Mood and katsuurio wanted victuuri so here u go.
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
